The little Paisan from Brooklyn
by Silver Azure
Summary: Alvin and the gang meet a new chipmunk hailing from Brooklyn named Dominic, is he what he seems though? Rated M for heavy swearing in English and Italian and some sexual references


Alvin, Simon and Theodore were getting ready for school when Alvin's cellphone rang, it was a text from his girlfriend Brittany and it read:

_"Heyy cutii I hear from friends theres gonna b a new boi in skool, well thot I'd let ya know!!! Luv ya 3!"_

"Hey guys there's gonna be a new kid in school!" exclaimed Alvin, "You don't have to yell, we're right here" replied Simon, "So what's his name?" asked Theodore, "Brittany didn't say"

replied Alvin. "Guys! Hurry up, you're gonna be late for school!" exclaimed Dave, "OK Dave!" said the chipmunks in unison. So after finishing getting ready for school they all headed

downstairs, hopped in Dave's car and he drove them to school, once they were dropped off at school they were walking around and there in the hallway Alvin saw Brittany...but there was

another boy with her, was she cheating? Alvin decided to get to the bottom of it, he walked up to her, "Brittany who's this?" asked an angry Alvin, "Alvin relax he's the new boy here, I'm

showing him around" replied Brittany, and even to Alvin's shock the new kid, just like them was a chipmunk. Alvin, feeling guilty at thinking Brittany was cheating and decided to introduce

himself, "Hey! I'm Alvin, what's your name?" asked Alvin, "You talking to me?" asked the new kid, "Yeah" replied Alvin, "Oh, sorry I'm Dominic, I hail from Brooklyn but I moved here with my

mudda[mother]" replied Dominic. Dominic looked like a Guido [no offense to Italian Americans out there as I am part Italian and consider myself a guido] he bore a leather jacket with a

wifebeater underneath. While he was talking to Alvin, some kid kicked him [Dominic] "Watch it guido!" exclaimed the bully, who was human and way bigger than Dominic, Alvin, and the

others, "Woah! Guido?! Who you callin' a Guido you_ figlio di puttana_!" yelled Dominic, "What the hell did you just call me you little greaseball?!" exclaimed the bully, "Woah, look at the

tough guy!" exclaimed Dominic, "Uhhh...Dominic you might wanna walk away, that's Lawerence Carter, captain of the football team!" Whispered Alvin, "No! I'm from Brooklyn, I'm no

pushover!" exclaimed Dominic. "Oh look he thinks he tough because he's from Brooklyn!" yelled Lawerence, Dominic couldn't take it, he ran right up to Lawrence and bit him in the shin,

"OW! YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE FUCKIN' DEAD!" exclaimed Lawerence. "What the hell just happened?" asked Simon who had approached them along with Theodore,

"Nah that little_ pezzo di merda_ thinks he can fuck with a Brooklyn boy? Get the fuck outta here!" exclaimed Dominic, "Oh I'm Dominic by the way" he said as he shook Simon and Theodore's

hands. Then came Jeanette and Elanore, "Brittany what happened?" asked Elanore, "Well he almost got into a fight with Lawrence Carter and well.... you know" replied Brittany "Don't

worry dolls! I'm from Brooklyn, I can take care'a myself!" said Dominic. "Dominic is so cute" whispered Brittany to Elanore and Jeanette, "But you're dating Alvin!" replied Jeanette, "I know,

but I feel like I have more of a connection with Dominic then Alvin" replied Brittany, "But you just met him outside twenty minutes ago!" exclaimed Elanore, "Well... we'll see what goes on

okay?!" yelled Brittany. "RRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" went the bell, "Well... what class are we headed to first?" asked Dominic, "Well... let's see here... you are in... Math with me Alvin

and Theodore" said Simon, "Okay then I'll see you dolls later" said Dominic as he gave the Chipettes a wink and they parted, Alvin looked at Dominic, "Uhh hey to bring you up to speed

the girl you were with before, she's my girl" said Alvin, "Oh Brittany? The girl who was showing me around? That's cool _paisan_ I respect that" replied Dominic, "What about the girl with the

glasses and the kinda heavy-set one?" asked Dominic, "Nope, Jeanette, the girl with the glasses is my girl" replied Simon, "And Elanore the kinda heavy-set girl is my girl" replied

Theodore, "OK then _paisans_ that's cool!" replied Dominic as they then approached Math class, "Well Dominic, here it is, Math class" said Simon, "_Great_" Dominic joked. As they went inside,

guess who was sitting in the back of the room? Come on guess! Give up? Loser. Anyways it was Lawerence Carter and his goons that he calls teammates, "Why don't you come and sit

back here with me guido?" threatened Lawrence, "Why don't you come sit up here faggot?" replied Dominic, "Listen here guido, watch who you're talking to, you know what? Why don't

you hop in your little IROC Z28[that's a car] and head home" laughed Lawrence and Dominic was steaming mad, but Alvin, Simon and Theodore managed to hold him back. "ENOUGH!"

yelled the teacher, "I will not have this in my classroom!" exclaimed the teacher. Dominic just sat with Alvin, Simon and Theodore all pissed off.

**WELL THIS IS MY FIRST EVER ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS FIC, I KNOW I SAID I WAS ON HIATUS BUT NOT WRITING FICS WAS KILLING ME. ALSO IF YOU WERE OFFENDED **

**BY ANY OF THIS TOO DAMN BAD! Well not really... but you know it's only a fic. Also I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, I do own Dominic and my uncle has an IROC Z28. Later paisans! [That means friend]  
**


End file.
